Vergiss mein nitch
by Meanne77
Summary: Achevée Tu parles de moi aux fleurs ?
1. Vergiss mein nitch

Titre : Vergiss mein nitch / Jardin secret  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Fluff (encore et toujours, mais qu'est-ce que ce fandom fait de moi ??). Malgré la mention de rosiers, ce one shot n'a aucun rapport avec "Un jour comme aujourd'hui".

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maoh! n'est pas à moi, sinon on aurait un couple officiel beaucoup plus concret que ça ! è.é

**Spoilers** : épisode 26 (mais ça ne spolie pas un point important pour l'intrigue de la série) avec quelques références aux épisodes suivants mais si vous ne les avez pas vus, vous passerez à côté de toute façon.

NdA : Mithy a eu le malheur de me raconter un truc et paf ! j'ai eu un lapin. Il devait s'appeler "Jardin secret" (tout court) mais quelques jours plus tard, j'ai réussi à le tuer. Définitivement, pensais-je. Jusqu'à ce que, en me faisant une cure de Brassens, il ne ressuscite sous la forme que vous allez lire… Damn ! Il était censé être mort, ce bunny-là !

Autre note : "bishounen" signifie "joli/beau garçon" en japonais (au cas où il y en aurait encore qui ne le saurait pas, lol !)

Thème#72 du Fanwork100, "Funambule".

_(Juillet 2005 ; plot bunny n°9 (bis, on va dire…)) (Merci de ne faire aucun commentaire sur cette date)  
_

¤

**Vergiss mein nitch / Jardin secret**

¤

C'était vraiment typique de Wolfram, ça : il le collait en permanence mais lorsque Yuuri avait envie de le voir, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus ! Heureusement, Doria avait pu le renseigner : elle avait vu le prince mazoku se diriger vers les jardins. La servante blonde avait ensuite sorti un calepin sur lequel elle avait noté quelque chose, une expression grave sur le visage. Yuuri avait refusé de chercher à comprendre.

Wolfram dans les jardins, ça ne pouvait que signifier « Wolfram dans _ses_ jardins », une pensée qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire Yuuri. Ça aussi, c'est typique de Wolfram, faire pousser des fleurs. Pas du Wolfram soldat ni du Wolfram fiancé (et bon sang ce qu'il pouvait lui prendre la tête et le saouler avec cette histoire quand il s'y mettait !), mais typique du Wolfram qui lisait des histoires à Greta. Comment Yuuri pourrait-il ne pas se mettre à sourire en pensant à ce Wolfram-là ?

Pas que le blond en devenait facile à vivre pour autant, simplement il ne se réduisait pas à la première impression que le jeune Maoh avait eu de lui. Ou plutôt, à la deuxième impression ; la première, « bishounen », il la pensait encore. Mais Wolf ne se réduisait pas qu'à ça non plus.

-

À présent qu'il savait où chercher, Yuuri ne tarda pas à apercevoir Wolfram. Ce dernier s'occupait de ses rosiers, comme il s'y était attendu. Il était temps pour lui de réfléchir sérieusement à une excuse qui expliquerait pourquoi il le cherchait. Il ne voulait pas que Wolfram comprenne qu'il avait juste envie de le voir, sans raison particulière, juste comme ça, parce que l'après-midi avançait et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin, parce qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que le blond y lise ce qu'il y avait à y lire.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait cru entendre son nom.

Maussade, il repartit en direction de son ami. Après tout, il était facile de distraire Wolf et de détourner son attention sur autre chose, surtout si cette autre chose concernait Yuuri. Le Japonais se sentait parfaitement capable d'improviser une diversion si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il entendit de nouveau, mais distinctement cette fois, Wolfram prononcer son nom et il faillit s'arrêter, voire envisager de rebrousser chemin. Connaissant son fiancé, il devait être en train de maugréer après lui – il semblait parfois à Yuuri que cela constituait cinquante bon pourcents du temps du blond. Mais Wolf était pénible à la fin ! Il l'accusait à tout bout de champ de ne jamais passer de temps avec lui (c'était faux mais pour Wolf ce n'était jamais assez de toute façon), de s'enfermer toute la journée avec Gunther, mais dès que Yuuri faisait une erreur du fait de son ignorance quant à leur monde, son ami lui tombait immédiatement sur le dos. Il fallait savoir ce qu'il voulait, à la fin ! Soit Yuuri apprenait ce qu'il pouvait de Gunther, soit il passait du temps avec Wolf. Il ne pouvait _pas_ faire les deux en même temps !

Et si encore Wolfram grognait parce qu'il se retrouvait enfermé seul dans une pièce avec Gunther, quelqu'un qui ne parvenait même pas (mais essayait-il seulement ?) à cacher son… affection pour son roi, Yuuri pourrait au moins trouver une certaine cohérence dans l'attitude de Wolf. Mais même pas ! Gunther pouvait le prendre contre lui et l'étouffer, gémir des "Votre Majestéééééé" épleurés quand il ne se mettait pas à saigner brusquement du nez (et Yuuri ne voulait _pas_ connaître les pensées de son conseiller dans ces moments-là !), et ce en la présence de Wolfram, son fiancé ne disait _rien_ ! Alors que quiconque d'autre ne faisait ne serait-ce que _regarder_ Yuuri plus de trois secondes (ne parlons même pas du fait de lui sourire) et Wolfram piquait une crise de jalousie tout aussi ridicule qu'injustifiée. Mais pour Gunther ? Niet !

Au début, Wolfram n'avait pas fait de distinction mais à un moment donné (Yuuri n'était même pas sûr de savoir à partir de quand au juste) Gunther s'était vu attribué un statut d'exception pour une raison obscure connue probablement du blond seul.

-

Le jeune Maoh sortit de ses réflexions en entendant une troisième fois son nom et, un peu énervé que son ami parle de lui dans son dos comme ça, il accéléra le pas. Bon d'accord Wolfram se croyait seul et il n'y avait alors pas de différence entre penser et se parler à soi-même mais pour Yuuri, il y _avait_ une différence. Là, quelque part, ç'en était blessant.

« Salut Wolfram ! fit-il alors. Tu me cherchais ? J'ai cru t'entendre m'appeler… »

Le blond fit volte face avec un sursaut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage s'empourpra.

« Yuu… Yuuri ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

Le début de colère de Yuuri retomba. Wolfram était embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait. L'une des qualités du prince mazoku était d'assumer ses actions et ses paroles. Le Japonais ne pensait pas que son ami réagirait ainsi s'il l'avait simplement interrompu dans ses habituelles remontrances. Au contraire, il aurait plutôt enchaîné avec quelque chose du style « Ah ! Te voilà, toi ! » et poursuivit sa liste de récriminations. Il y avait donc autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda donc le Maoh.

– A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire dans un jardin ? Je soigne les fleurs ! Elles ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elles pour s'épanouir !

– Mais je t'ai entendu dire « Yuuri » en arrivant. »

Si une telle chose était possible, Wolfram devint encore plus rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu d'autre ? »

Définitivement suspect…

« Rien. Juste mon nom. »

Le blond détourna le regard et marmonna quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

Wolfram répéta mais cela resta tout aussi inintelligible que la première fois.

« Heu… Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas compris.

– Je parle aux fleurs ! Les fleurs aiment qu'on leur parle, tout le monde sait ça ! » cria Wolfram sur un ton défensif.

Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu leur parles de moi ?

– Pff ! Tu… as du venir dans le sujet de la conversation », fit le blond.

Yuuri regarda brièvement les fleurs avant de revenir sur Wolfram.

Venir dans le sujet de la _conversation_ ? Du monologue, plutôt…

Il sentit les traits de son visage se détendre d'un seul coup. Son fiancé, quant à lui, le défiait du regard de se moquer de lui, promettant silencieusement de l'embrocher avec son épée et de le rôtir à petit feu s'il se mettait à rire.

« Ma mère fait ça aussi, offrit alors Yuuri en guise de traité de paix. Ou elle leur chante des chansons qui passent à la radio, mais là en fait, je crois que c'est juste une excuse qu'elle nous sort pour pouvoir chanter. Elle… ne chante pas très juste. Il paraît que les plantes aiment surtout la musique classique, de toute façon…

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, de la « musique classique » ? » demanda avec réluctance Wolfram.

Les éclairs dans ses yeux s'étaient dissipés. Yuuri lui sourit. Ah, faire diversion avec Wolf était vraiment un jeu d'enfant !

« C'est de la vieille musique de la Terre, avec pleins d'instruments comme le violon, le piano, tout ça. A la télé, on voit toujours un immense orchestre ! » lui expliqua-t-il avec des grands gestes des bras.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de décrire un peu à Wolfram ce qu'était une radio et une télévision. Mais son ami avait vite tendance à se montrer curieux et Yuuri ne tenait pas à _trop_ s'éloigner de la conversation d'origine, aussi enchaîna-t-il :

« Tu t'en occupes bien, en tout cas ! Les feuilles ont un joli vert, elles donneront de belles fleurs !

– Merci… répondit presque timidement Wolfram.

– Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ?

– Tu vas te salir !

– C'est pas grave ! Et puis je suis en noir de toute façon, ça se verra pas trop ! »

Le blond hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer mais Yuuri savait que son apparente réticence n'était pas due au fait qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide mais plutôt à l'embarras qu'il éprouvait à s'être fait surprendre en train de parler de lui aux roses. Et à ses joues colorées, Yuuri devinait aussi qu'il ne devait pas leur raconter que son fiancé n'était qu'une mauviette. Enfin… si, sûrement (ça restait Wolfram, tout de même !), mais cette appellation avait parfois une connotation affectueuse que même Yuuri ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre et qu'il tolérait donc. Même si dans tous les cas il n'aimait pas tellement se faire traiter de "mauviette". Même avec l'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

– J'avais fini avec les rosiers, on peut passer au massif là-bas.

– D'accord ! C'est quoi comme fleurs ?

– Des giroflées et des pensées. »

-

Tous deux se retrouvèrent donc les mains dans la terre et Yuuri se sentit envahi par un sentiment de paix. Sa relation avec Wolfram devenait simple tout à coup. Si seulement cela pouvait être toujours le cas ! Enfin… peut-être pas toujours, mais s'il pouvait ne pas se sentir en quasi permanence en équilibre sur un fil… Et Wolf qui ne réalisait pas à quel point il obligeait Yuuri à jouer ainsi les équilibristes…

Ce qui était très exactement ce que Yuuri souhaitait, que Wolfram ne réalise pas. Le jeune Maoh se donnait beaucoup de mal pour que son comportement à l'égard de son ami ne change pas, mais plus le temps passait et plus cela lui pesait. Il devenait difficile pour lui de rester auprès de Wolfram sans que celui-ci ne devine qu'il avait gagné, que Yuuri avait bel et bien fini par tomber amoureux de son fiancé.

Un pied de giroflée entre les doigts, Yuuri marqua une pause. Ses pensées sonnaient défaitistes et à la limite du malheureux, et il s'en voulait de ressentir ça mais il en voulait à Wolfram aussi, même s'il avait conscience d'à quel point il était facile et lâche de rejeter toute la faute sur ses épaules. Non, tout n'était pas la faute du blond, il y avait aussi son éducation, les coutumes de ShinMakoku et Yuuri lui-même avait une part de responsabilité bien sûr, mais quoiqu'il en dise, la vérité était que le plus grand obstacle dans sa relation avec Wolfram, c'était Wolfram lui-même.

À certains moments, Yuuri se surprenait à souhaiter ne _pas_ être tombé amoureux de son ami, et bien que cette pensée entraînât à chaque fois une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, elle n'était malgré tout jamais très loin non plus. Mais tout était tellement plus simple avant, lorsqu'il n'avait qu'à tolérer tant bien que mal l'attitude de Wolf à son égard, comme il tolérait celle de Gunther, et qu'il s'efforçait de le maintenir à distance sans pour autant totalement le rejeter pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Après tout, il n'avait effectivement jamais cherché à annuler leurs fiançailles. Au départ, parce qu'il ne les avait tout simplement pas prises au sérieux, et il avait d'autres choses en tête, un autre monde en tête alors qu'il y avait aussi l'ancien, le sien, celui d'origine. Et puis les choses s'étaient accélérées, Yuuri s'était réveillé, rien de tout cela n'était un jeu et quelque part en chemin…

… il était tombé amoureux.

Et tout serait tellement plus simple aussi si seulement Wolfram pouvait ne pas être Wolfram ! Mais cette pensée-ci était infantile et ridicule, Wolf était un tout et c'était cet ensemble, c'était la personne tout entière qu'il aimait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, il ne pouvait pas le lui laisser deviner, parce qu'il connaissait trop bien son ami, justement, et qu'il savait très exactement ce qui se passerait si jamais Wolfram apprenait.

Yuuri ne le considérait pas encore vraiment comme un ami que Wolfram lui parlait fiançailles, honneur et fierté. Yuuri réalisait qu'il tenait à ce monde, à ses habitants et aux amis qu'il avait ici et Wolfram lui parlait fiançailles, mariage, amour et enfants. Et même si plus tard encore Yuuri avait été amené à adopter Greta et qu'il la considérait véritablement comme sa fille, et même si Wolfram aujourd'hui encore ne cessait de le stupéfier par le sérieux avec lequel il prenait son rôle de parent, il ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point Wolfram allait trop vite. Wolfram ne lui en laissait tout simplement pas le temps.

Wolf allait déjà trop vite pour lui en ignorant que ses sentiments lui étaient à présent retournés mais si jamais il s'en rendait compte, Yuuri pouvait être sûr de voir la date de leur mariage fixée dans les minutes, que disait-il, les secondes qui suivraient ! Wolfram se voyait marié pour toute une longue vie de Mazoku quand Yuuri, lui, en était encore au stade d'avoir des difficultés à s'imaginer lui prendre la main. Il en avait envie, parfois, de plus en plus souvent, mais il ne se sentait pas encore capable de sauter ce pas-là, surtout en sachant que Wolfram le tirerait alors pour lui faire sauter le pas tout court.

Yuuri aimait Wolfram, énormément, il en était amoureux, oui, mais le décalage entre eux deux était encore trop grand et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir Wolfram (et un peu lui-même) tout détruire parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas que Yuuri l'aimait mais n'était tout simplement pas encore prêt à le lui montrer.

En se mettant à la place du blond, il avait conscience d'à quel point ce serait difficilement acceptable de s'entendre dire « j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi mais cela ne change rien à notre relation ». Si la situation était inversée, Yuuri savait qu'il aurait du mal à le supporter. Et tant que Wolfram ignorait ses sentiments, Yuuri se sentait capable de gérer le fait de dormir dans le même lit, mais il savait aussi que cela lui deviendrait impossible si Wolf découvrait la vérité. « Je t'aime donc je ne veux plus dormir avec toi. Je t'aime mais ne m'approche pas, ne me touche pas et ne me regarde pas trop longtemps sinon je vais avoir envie de quitter la pièce. » Non, pour eux deux, pour l'avenir que Yuuri espérait qu'ils auraient un jour, il ne fallait surtout pas que Wolfram se doute de quoique ce soit. À présent qu'il comprenait ce qu'aimer une personne plus que les autres signifiait, l'amour de Wolfram lui faisait peur.

Yuuri y pensait souvent, et il parvenait régulièrement à la conclusion qu'il ferait mieux, justement, de ne pas trop y penser. Dans ces moments-là, il se disait que lui qui était du genre à foncer d'abord et réfléchir ensuite, devrait vraiment agir de la sorte dans sa vie amoureuse.

Seigneur… Sa vie amoureuse… Ces trois mots mis côte à côte le paralysaient. Il y avait quelques mois encore, il ne s'y serait même pas arrêté.

Mais plus maintenant.

-

Yuuri retint de justesse un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil de biais à Wolfram. Ce dernier ne lui prêtait pas particulièrement attention, trop concentré qu'il était sur ses plantes, mais un infime sourire étirait ses lèvres et donnait à son visage une expression de sérénité.

Yuuri eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Dis, Wolf… »

Son fiancé s'interrompit et le regarda.

« Oui ? »

Pendant un bref instant, le jeune Maoh paniqua. Il avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire à présent. Et Wolf qui attendait…

« Heu… Tu… me présentes pas ?

– Pardon ?

– Aux fleurs ! enchaîna Yuuri, se raccrochant à la première pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Je ne pense pas qu'elles seraient contentes qu'un inconnu s'occupe d'elles comme ça ! »

Wolfram le fixa avec des yeux ronds, trop pris au dépourvu pour s'énerver que Yuuri se moque ainsi de lui.

Pour prévenir le réveil du volcan, Yuuri lui sourit mais s'efforça de demeurer sérieux. Et il ne voulait sérieusement pas que Wolfram explose !

Le blond parut chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux puis avec réluctance et embarras, il fit les présentations :

« Giroflées, voici Yuuri. Yuuri, les giroflées. »

Le brun se demanda à quel point les fleurs avaient déjà entendu parler de lui pour être simplement présenté en tant que « Yuuri ».

« Enchanté ! » fit-il aux plantes tout en effleurant les feuilles de certaines.

Wolfram secoua la tête d'un air désespéré mais ne parvint pas à ne pas rendre le sourire que Yuuri lui fit alors.

-

Ils parlèrent un peu, Wolfram donna des instructions de jardinage à son fiancé et Yuuri se sentit de nouveau bien.

Il allait lui falloir du temps pour rattraper Wolfram sans que celui-ci ne le voit venir, mais il ne devait pas non plus se complaire dans cette stagnation, d'autant qu'à l'heure actuelle son amour pour Wolfram, et l'amour qu'il savait que ce dernier éprouvait pour lui, le rendait tout aussi heureux que malheureux. Puisque Wolf était déjà si loin devant, Yuuri allait devoir travailler durement sur lui-même pour le rattraper. En secret.

Un pas après l'autre, décida-t-il avec une détermination renouvelée.

Un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'endroit où Wolfram l'attendait.


	2. Jardin secret

Titre : Jardin secret / Vergiss mein nitch  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Fluff (en tout cas, c'est censé l'être). J'ai la désagréable sensation de ne plus savoir écrire du KKM… -.-

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maoh! n'est toujours pas à moi, malgré le temps…

**Spoilers** : épisode 26 (cf. commentaire partie 1).  
Fanwork100 : thème #97, « Pense à moi ».

_(Écrit le 18 janvier 2007 ; plot bunny n°9(bis), suite)_

¤

**Jardin secret / Vergiss mein nitch**

¤

Yuuri voulait croire qu'il avait fait des progrès avec le temps, qu'il était devenu meilleur. Un meilleur roi, un peu (bâti sur le tas, certes, mais l'enseignement théorique ne lui avait jamais trop réussi, il avait toujours été un manuel), et un peu plus adulte, aussi. Une chose était pourtant certaine : dès que le sujet touchait de près ou de loin à Wolfram, il était toujours aussi peu courageux. Ce qu'il prévoyait de faire pourrait prétendre à la palme de la lâcheté, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour affronter Wolfram de façon détournée. Puisqu'il était incapable de faire face à son fiancé de sa propre initiative, il ferait en sorte que Wolfram le mette au pied du mur, et il utiliserait pour cela un langage que Wolfram comprendrait, du moins l'espérait-il. En un sens, il ferait tout de même le premier pas, même si Wolf ne s'en rendait pas tout de suite compte. Et après tout, l'on pouvait sans doute considérer tous ces mois passés à taire ses sentiments non comme un manque de courage mais comme de la timidité ; vu comme ça, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était plutôt romantique, non ?

Il rangea dans son sac les cadeaux, emballés pour les protéger de l'eau, qu'il rapportait comme à son habitude à Greta et à ses amis mais conserva son présent à Wolfram dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ne prit pas la peine de se vêtir davantage, bien que ce fût l'hiver à ShinMakoku, puisqu'il arriverait trempé jusqu'aux os de toute façon. Il avait envoyé un message à Ulrike la veille (il avait essayé en tout cas) pour annoncer son retour, aussi s'attendait-il à ce que ses amis le reçoivent à grand renfort de serviettes et de vêtements chauds et secs. S'il pouvait à présent voyager à volonté d'un monde à l'autre sans l'aide de Murata ou d'Ulrike, il ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait ses lieux d'arrivée.

Par commodité, son point de départ traditionnel était la grande fontaine à ShinMakoku et la piscine d'enfant gonflable dans le jardin de ses parents. Il n'aimait pas partir et encore moins survenir à partir d'une salle de bain. Il descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée, où sa famille était réunie. Les « aux revoirs », sobres, qu'il échangea avec son père et son frère, contrastèrent avec l'effusion dont fit preuve sa mère.

« Bon… à la prochaine !

– Voyage prudemment ! recommanda Miko. Et ne laisse pas passer des mois avant de revenir nous voir !

– Promis. » Yuuri marqua une hésitation, puis, comme pour sceller sa résolution, déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa mère et ajouta : « La prochaine fois, j'amènerai Wolfram avec moi. »

Les cris d'excitation de Miko résonnèrent contre les murs de la maison.

¤

Peut-être _faisait-il_ des progrès, en fin de compte ; en effet, il avait atterri dans l'autre monde par la fontaine, comme il l'avait souhaité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à pouvoir se passer de Murata pour transporter d'autres personnes avec lui et il pourrait se considérer comme un Maoh autonome. Malheureusement, le dernier Grand Sage lui avait dit que cela lui prendrait sans doute encore plusieurs années avant de pouvoir manipuler avec une telle précision son maryoku. La dépense d'énergie qu'occasionnait un trajet était immense, à présent que ceux-ci n'étaient plus assurés par Shinô, car d'après Murata, Yuuri la dispersait inutilement entre les deux mondes. Pour l'heure, il était contraint de voyager seul ou bien en compagnie de Murata pour le guider et s'assurer que tous arrivent à bon port.

Événement rarissime à ShinMakoku, il avait neigé durant son absence. Après la distribution des cadeaux, en majorité constitués d'écharpes tricotées par Miko, Greta avait voulu faire des bonhommes de neige, un divertissement importé de la Terre par Yuuri. Wolfram l'avait arraché aux piles de papiers à signer, sous le prétexte qu'il devait passer davantage de temps avec sa fille, cette dernière grandissant de jour en jour, et que le royaume pouvait bien se passer de lui encore un après-midi. Ils étaient en paix avec leurs voisins, aussi Gwendal l'avait-il laissé filer pour cette fois.

Ils avaient joué jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Le soir venu, Yuuri se retrouva seul avec Wolfram pour la première fois de la journée. Il avait guetté une opportunité mais celle-ci ne s'était pas présentée, et ce fut le cœur battant, sa petite pochette entre les mains, que Yuuri attendit que Wolfram fut prêt à venir se coucher.

Wolfram portait une nouvelle chemise de nuit, toujours rose (mais le rose seyait à Wolfram), néanmoins Yuuri était trop nerveux ce soir-là pour songer à ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

« Comment se porte Mère ? »

Yuuri mit quelques instants à réaliser que Wolfram parlait de la sienne et non de Cecilie.

« Elle va bien, elle, heu, t'embrasse très fort et espère bientôt vous revoir, toi et Greta. Je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois tu m'accompagnerais.

– J'espère bien ! »

Avant que Wolfram ne puisse se lancer dans une longue liste de remontrances, et avant que lui-même n'achève de se dégonfler, il lui tendit la pochette qu'il s'était imaginé lui donner depuis un long moment déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un cadeau. De ma part. Pour ton jardin.

– Oh… » Wolfram prit le sachet avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de fragile ou précieux. « Merci », dit-il, probablement aussi touché qu'il le laissait paraître si Yuuri devait se fier à ses gestes hésitants et à son sourire incertain.

Yuuri sourit à son tour. Déstabiliser Wolfram lui faisait souvent prendre confiance en lui.

« Tout est écrit dans ton drôle d'alphabet, constata son fiancé, sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait malgré tout de déchiffrer les indications.

– Je te traduirai. Ça doit se planter au printemps. Tu vois, ça fait plein de petites fleurs, je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa au pied de tes rosiers. On pourrait les ensemencer ensemble et puis… tu t'en occuperais quand je suis pas là… »

À cela, Wolfram cessa de fixer son sachet de graines pour le fusiller du regard.

« Tu viens de rentrer et tu parles déjà de repartir !

– Mais non ! Je ne m'absenterai plus avant qu'on les ait plantées, promis ! C'est juste… Est-ce qu'elles te plaisent, Wolfram ? Je les trouvais jolies et… de circonstance…

– De circonstance ?

– Ce sont des myosotis. J'ai vérifié avant de t'en rapporter et elles veulent dire la même chose sur Terre et ici. Tu sais ce qu'elles signifient ? »

Wolfram retint son souffle. Ce n'était qu'un sachet de graines mais c'était la première fois que Yuuri avait mis autant de soin à lui choisir un cadeau. Yuuri ne lui avait rien jamais offert d'aussi personnel, quelque chose à partager tous les deux.

« Non. Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Yuuri prit une inspiration et lui sourit avec douceur.

« Tu chercheras. »

Fin.

NdA : « Vergiss mein nitch » est, dans le langage des fleurs, la signification allemande de « myosotis ». En français, ça donne « ne m'oubliez pas ». (Accessoirement, ce sont mes fleurs préférées et il faut décidément que je vous les resserve à toutes les sauces… Peut-être qu'un jour je serai guérie de mon obsession ?)


End file.
